Just a Bad Night
by Lord of Slash
Summary: AU-Drarry-Dark!Harry-Bottom!Draco-PWP-NonCon fic A bad night to finish a bad day. Harry is depressed and Draco tries to help, but at what cost?


Drarry

Bad Night

WARNING! Dark fic. Rape. Drunk Harry.

Do not read unless you can handle M+17 ratings. :)

They were having a bad day.  
Nothing went well and then the floo got messed up so they had to apperate home. Blasie was in the flat reading a book and messing with a muggle device Harry had gotten from Mr. Weasley.  
Draco didn't complain and Harry just ignored him. Draco decided that he was tired of making compliants against everything and to help his love relax.  
He gave the younger man a cup of some really strong muggle alchohol that he loved so much. Made arrangements by owl and said good night to his mistress.  
Harry didnt know about Nina and he wasnt going to tell, though he had jokingly once mentioned it Harry had never questioned it. It was nights like this that made him question why he stayed with Harry this long.  
Sure they had a child to take care of but the house elves did most of that since they work and she was always at her Aunts or Uncles house.

They loved each other even though they tended to still get into rows over the most ridiculus things.  
He couldnt sleep with out the prick.  
He had started the afair becuase he felt as if he wasnt getting enought attention. Harry was either at work off with the Weasleys or something or other. Draco felt as if he didnt really belong.

The blonde got comfy on the couch with Harry just relaxing.  
Blaise sat and read or played with Carina. Draco sat in humour watching Harry relax and drink half a bottle of rum. He knew the man was going to get drunk. He also thought that Harry needed it. He dealt with a lot of stressful things as the head auror. So he let the saviour of the world drink.

He knew he would regret it.  
It started as gentle snogs and carresses and lots of "I Love you." They moved to the bedroom and lay on the bed leaving Blasie to watch Carina. Passion and adoration shown in Harrys eyes as Draco kissed him. Draco loved it. He loved making Harry happy, and he loved the goofy grin that apeared before giving a hug. Love filled him and he didnt want it to end. Not even the taste of spice and strong beverage.  
It was getting really hot and they nearly had started actual intercourse when they heard a tiny cry. Harry groaned and Draco rolled his eyes. It was as if the child could sense the good part was coming.  
A natural cockblock as Blaise had said on occasion.  
They showered and went back to socialise and play with the toddler. Talking and laughing about random stuff watching the little one be cute.

More alcohol was consumed incedentaly.  
They ended up back in the bedroom as Draco tried to put Harry to bed. The flailing drunk had other ideas. The blonde avoided most of the attempts to drag him into the bed too.  
Harry pouted and he gave in with the promise of no funny stuff. The other man just laughed, joking that Draco was afraid he was going to be raped. The blonde just laughed and relplied that even when sober he couldnt do it.  
He was joking.

Harry took it as a dare.  
It was funny at first, he fended off most of the attempts to take off his pants. He thought Harry was too drunk to do anything anyway. But the black haired man had always been stronger than him if not taller. Draco was fit, but he wasnt use to muggle brawling and didnt have much arm muscles from quidditch like Harry did.  
He struggled and told Harry no. The other man just laughed and then pouted telling him he would enjoy it. Draco ended up on the bottom at the end of the bed and Harry had managed to pull off Draco's pants as well as his own. Then it was too late to complain. Harry shoved his erection in his mouth using weight to have his way.  
The blonde struggled more and tried not to choke.  
69 was not a position he loved.  
He felt Harry's mouth on his own slightly hard member. Draco sighed and tried to acomodate to Harry's little game, mentaly cursing the bastard the whole time. He withstood the finger proding and the tempermental mouth and eager thrusts.  
When Draco expected the whole thing to end, Harry turned him onto his knees and didnt even properly prapare him or let him adjust. The blonde refused to let himself whine or cry. He had his pride.  
He bit his lip and waited for the rest to be over. Finaly Harry stilled and let go of him.  
Other than asking if he was okay to which he only replied with a gruff, "I'm fine", Harry ignored him. Leaving the prat in the bed he used the bathroom and checked on the now sleeping baby and took his own swig of the disgusting muggle drink.  
Even in a little amout he grimaced at the flavour but welcomed the burn this time.  
Just another bad night.

Fin.

Dark? Yes but I was in the fancy.  
Dont like it? :) Then I am sorry, you were warned though. Its 4:30 am so forgive the crappy writing and any grammatical or spelling errors?  
Please Reveiw and tell what you think.


End file.
